


Desired Ending

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [23]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Massages, Napping, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: *Part 4 out of 4 of Operation Domiciliate's finale*Nigel and Chad enjoy their well deserved ending.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Friend





	Desired Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought this series was going to be boring to read, but if I learned anything...
> 
> ...it's that something that is boring to you won't be boring to others.  
> A story is only boring because *you* know what happens.  
> New readers don't know what will happen, so they're always looking forward to what happens next.  
> And another thing:
> 
> (Language warning below, I guess? And that includes in the link below)
> 
> https://animenutcase.tumblr.com/post/83790893157/mutha-fucken-nigelchad
> 
> You see the abouve post?  
> This. This is what ultimately kickstarted Operation Domiciliate.  
> I admit: at first, I found the premise of Nigel and Chad living together to be hilarious. But if you read this whole series, you can see that it turned out to be a lot more...emotional than expected. 
> 
> Overall, though, I'm still pretty happy with how this series turned out, and I thank all of you for reading.

_[Scene: a break room onboard the Galactic Kids Next Door ship. Nigel and Chad are happily lying in a bed and watching television]_

**Chad:** Well, kid, we passed our trials, and now we are _ready_ to become galactic psychologists!...Right?

 **Nigel:** Ah, not quite yet, Chad; we still have to get official training first. Numbuh Interval simply can’t _make_ us into professional health psychologists just because we show an interest in the topic; we have to _earn_ those titles through hard work and--

 **Chad:** [putting his arm around Nigel] A lot of love!

 **Nigel:**...I was going to say determination, but that works too. And also, a lot of counselling.

 **Chad** : [nodding his head in understanding] Oh yeah yeah yeah! That’s to make sure all of our emotional baggage and past traumas are sorted out, right?

 **Nigel:** Exactly.

 **Chad** : [clapping his hands together] Alright, got it! [he stops clapping]...But where _is_ Numbuh Interval? I haven’t seen her around lately...

 **Nigel:** Well, she can’t exactly focus on her job when she saw her favourite plushie getting destroyed _right in front of her_ , now can she? [warmly] However, Numbuh Infinity told us not to worry about her; when she finishes her plushie shopping, she will be back to her old self.

 **Chad:** [warmly] Aw, that’s good to hear.

 **Nigel:** [nodding] It sure is. And in the meantime, we are supposed to keep spending time with each other so that our relationship becomes even more fulfilling.

 **Chad:** [grinning] I like the sound of _that_!

_[A relaxing silence fills the room for a few minutes as the two continue to watch TV]_

**Nigel:**...Hey, Chad? We still don’t know too much about those scarves, do we? I mean, they change colour when exposed to positive emotions, they have horrible negative effects on those with selfish hearts...they’re quite the _fascinating_ objects, aren’t they? [contemplatingly looking up at the ceiling] How _do_ they change colour like that...? How _ar_ _e_ their effects amplified in humans...?

 **Chad** : [shrugging] Because they... have tiny bits of the Heart Gem infused within them, and the amplified effects are _probably_ from the combined power of the gems and our inherent human tendency to bond with whatever we see. I don’t know.

 **Nigel:** I see.

 **Chad:** Yeah...

 **Nigel:** What about the Heart Gem itself?

 **Chad:** Locked away in the deepest parts of this ship. I mean, we wouldn’t want to scare away our new allies or destroy this ship due to our strength, right?

 **Nigel:** Good point. And what about Deimos?

 **Chad:** [playfully] What, you’re going to make me do all the talking? Your larynx is working fine, you idiot.

 **Nigel:** [playfully] Chad, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I just like to hear your voice?

 **Chad:** Eh, fine. I’ll talk. So anyway, regarding Deimos? It will be turned into a peaceful neighbourhood.

 **Nigel** :...That’s it?

 **Chad:** That’s it.

 **Nigel:**...No mention of what the neighbourhood will be like?

 **Chad:**...”Deimos _**will be**_ turned into a peaceful neighbourhood”. Notice how I used future tense. We don’t know what the neighbourhood will look like yet.

 **Nigel:** Okay, okay! You don’t have to be so snarky about it!

 **Chad:** Of course I...[yawning]...do.

 **Nigel:** What about--

 **Chad:** Numbuh Interval’s books? Don’t worry, she took them back to her room.

 **Nigel:** [yawning] Okay...

 _[_ _The program on the television ends, which prompts_ _Chad_ _to turn_ _off the televisio_ _n_ _and pull Nigel a bit closer_ _]_

 **Chad:** Oh man, after that...[yawning]... fusion and that huge fight, I think I’m just about ready to go to sleep. What about you?

 **Nigel:** [yawning] Uh, well, I _am_ feeling tired, but I don’t think I can go to sleep _quite_ yet. My mind just can’t seem to quiet down...

 **Chad:** [playfully] Oh? Should I help you get to sleep, then~?

 **Nigel:** [smiling and blushing] Yes, please.

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s cheek] Aw, thanks for asking so nicely, kid. So...what would you like me to do?

 **Nigel:** Give me a neck and shoulder massage, because honestly? [putting his visor on the bedside table] I _deserve_ it.

 **Chad:** [eagerly rubbing his hands together] That’s what I like to hear! Oh wait, let me guess: you want me to sing to you, too?

 **Nigel:** [lying down on his stomach] Sure thing, old friend. Sing whatever you’d like.

 **Chad:** [clapping his hands together] Alright, then! Here I go!

_[Chad starts gently rubbing Nigel’s shoulders, which causes the younger boy to sigh with pleasure]_

**Chad:** [singing softly] I know the bad times are disappearing, because now I know that we’ll never be apart...[he hums as he moves his hands up to Nigel’s neck]...where do all the rainbows go, to somewhere I don’t know, wherever it is, I want to go...

 **Nigel:** Ah, Chad...this feels so lovely...

 **Chad:** [playfully] Oh, are you going to say that space is full of stars now? _Hmm_ ~?

 **Nigel:** [chuckling] Now hold on. I’m just saying that your massages feel--[Chad gently pushes on his neck]-- _ah_ ~! Oh, that felt _really_ good...[sighing again]... _do that again_...

 **Chad:** [chuckling] Say ‘please’ for me, Nigie~

 **Nigel:** [blushing] Um, please?

 **Chad:** No, no, no. Say it more... _flirtatiously_ ~

 **Nigel:** Um...do that again--[Chad pushes on his neck again]-- _please_! _Ah_ ~! [turning even redder] The tension in my neck is almost gone...! Um, could you... do that again, Chad?

 **Chad:** Hmm... _no_. You’ll have to plead for it again, but this time you gotta plead with your cutest voice~

 **Nigel:** Ah, um...please-- [Chad pushes on his neck yet again]-- _please_ ~! Ah, _oh_...[serenely]... _there goes my_ _muscle_ _tension~_

 **Chad:** [slowly lifting his hands off of Nigel] Glad you liked that, Nigie. Now whenever you’re ready...you can start massaging _me_. I know how much you liked my sighs of pleasure when you gave me that scalp massage~

 **Nigel:** [chuckling and quickly sitting up] Oh, I’m certainly _not_ ready to fall asleep _yet!_ Not before I get to hear your lovely sighs of pleasure again!

_[Nigel starts gently massaging Chad’s scalp/temple, which makes the older boy sigh with pleasure]_

**Nigel:** [whispering into Chad’s ear] Sing for me, Chad~

 **Chad:** [softly singing] Cause every night I will save your-- [Nigel kisses his temple]-- _life._..!

 **Nigel:** [resuming his massage] Sing for me a bit more~

 **Chad:** [resuming his song as his face turns redder] And every night I will be with-- [Nigel kisses his cheek] -- _you._..!

 **Nigel:** [chuckling] Should I give you a more vigorous massage, Chad~?

 **Chad:** [sighing again] Yes...

 **Nigel:** [kissing Chad’s cheek again] Say ‘please’ in your cutest voice~

 **Chad:** [turning even redder] Please...

 **Nigel:** Please...what~?

 **Chad:** Uh... _please_ give me a more vigorous scalp massage...

 **Nigel** : As you wish~

_[Nigel starts massaging Chad’s scalp/temple vigorously...]_

**Chad:** Oh, sweet Zero...! Ah, that feels so _heavenly_...! Oh, _please_ , keep up your massage, Nigel...! This... _ah_ ~! _It feels oh so very good_ ~!

_[...which causes Chad to keep sighing with pleasure. After keeping up his massage for a bit, Nigel gently pushes his fingers against Chad’s temples and slowly lifts his fingers off of the older boy (who lets out a huge sigh of pleasure)]_

**Chad:** [blissfully] Zero, that massage was way, _way_ better than...[chuckling]...well, _anything_ I’ve _ever_ had before. If I had a big lollipop, then that would make me even happier...

 **Nigel** : [confused/worried]...Are you sure that eating lollipops at night is such a good idea...? We’re not going to get back to sleep if we eat too much sugar before bed...

 **Chad:** [chuckling lovingly] Whatever you say~

 **Nigel:** [yawning] Well, those songs and massages were a huge help in getting my mind to calm down. [rubbing his eyes] I feel like I can get to sleep now...

 **Chad:** [yawning] Yeah, me too...

_[The two slowly lie down on the bed. Nigel happily cuddles up to Chad’s chest. Chad happily puts his arm around Nigel and pulls him closer]_

**Nigel:** I’m so happy to have you back in my life, Chad...[sniffs]...I love you so much...

 **Chad:** [sniffs] I’m happy to have you back, too. [kissing Nigel’s temple] I love you so much, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] Um, Chad...? [yawning] Can you...?

 **Chad:** Hmm? [yawning] Can I...what?

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] Can you sing for me more...?

 **Chad:** [slowly closing his eyes] Uh huh. [singing softly] All I need is you for always and forever...[kissing Nigel’s temple again]...all you need is me, remember when I say...

_[Chad notices that Nigel has fallen asleep, but the older boy just continues singing as he rubs Nigel’s back]_

**Chad:**...all we need is love for us to be together, cause...[cuddling up closer to Nigel]...you’re my number one...

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Chad and Nigel are going to have a good time with the Galactic Kids Next Door.  
> ...And I mean it, because in this series (and the next), the GKND are on the side of good.
> 
> In the previous story, the most evil operative was officially defeated, so now, as Numbuh Interval said, everyone "can go back to their normal lives".  
> And Numbuh Infinity said that this was the "best possible ending", so, yes: without Numbuh Hyperreal, the GKND can resume their goal of creating intergalactic peace through the power of love.  
> ...I'm a sucker for idealistic stories and genuinely good-hearted aliens, okay???
> 
> And before you ask: no, this is not a coma/dream ending. Nigel and Chad are actually, physically on board the Galactic Kids Next Door spaceship. Coma/dream endings are lazy and make you think "Why should I care?". I'm not that mean.
> 
> Also, if *you* had horrible stress-induced muscle tension for a long time, you'd be really happy to get a massage, too. Especially if your old friend (that you missed very much) is the one that's massaging you.
> 
> Also also: Chad's not kidding about the Heart Gem's power. I mean, think about it: Nigel and Chad are the most powerful human operatives...and their interactions can get quite vitriolic. They do *not* want to risk destroying anything by accident. Harmelodic (the fusion of Nigel, Chad, and Interval) is far more stable, but, well...I'll just let this article explain:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AfraidOfTheirOwnStrength
> 
> -Songs in this fic:  
> ->Diamond in the Sky (Sonic R)  
> -> Dreams of an Absolution (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)  
> -> Number One (Sonic R)
> 
> -My three choices of ending songs for this series:  
> \-->Reach for the Stars (Cash Cash) [Sonic Colors]  
> \-->Diamond in the Sky (TJ Davis) [Sonic R]  
> \--> Dreams of an Absolution (Lee Brotherton) [Sonic the Hedgehog 2006]
> 
> -Final articles of this series:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SugarWiki/HeartwarmingMoments  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EarnYourHappyEnding


End file.
